There are various known systems in which a wireless or contactless data transmission is carried out between one or more base stations or reader devices and one or more so-called transponders. Such systems are used, for example, as contactless identification systems or so-called RFID (radio frequency identification) systems. In that case, the data to be transmitted relates to an identification protocol, for example. It is further possible to integrate one or more sensors, for example temperature measuring sensors, on the transponder. Such transponders equipped with integrated sensors are then also referred to as remote sensors, whereby the data to be transmitted may comprise the actual values measured by the sensor.
The transponders, or particularly the receiving/backscattering arrangements thereof, typically do not comprise an active transmitter for actively carrying out the data transmission to the base station. Instead, the transponders are non-active systems that can be designated as passive systems if they do not comprise their own power supply, or as semi-passive systems if they do comprise their own power supply. In such non-active systems, the data transmission over a transmission range or distance of substantially more than one meter is generally carried out using a so-called backscattering or backscatter-coupling of UHF waves or microwaves between the receiving/backscattering arrangement (i.e. transponder) and the base station. While such non-active transponders are sometimes also called receiver/transmitters or receiving/transmitting arrangements, this application uses the more accurate term “receiving/backscattering arrangement”, because this arrangement does not actively transmit but rather merely reflects or backscatters the modulated received electromagnetic wave.
In this regard, the base station emits electromagnetic waves, which are received by the transponder, and then modulated by the transponder in accordance with the particular data that are to be transmitted back to the base station. The thusly modulated signal or electromagnetic waves are then reflected or backscattered with the modulation back to the base station. This is generally achieved using an input impedance variation of the receiving/backscattering arrangement, which causes a corresponding variation of the reflection characteristics of an antenna connected thereto. Thereby the reflected or backscattered signal is correspondingly modulated, so that the base station can receive and evaluate the modulated backscattered signal. Various different methods are known for achieving such modulation.
A first known method of carrying out the above described modulation, for example as described in the published European Patent Application EP 1 211 635, the real part of the input impedance is varied by connecting or disconnecting an essentially ohmic (i.e. resistive) load, which causes mainly an amplitude variation or amplitude modulation of the reflected waves. This modulation method is generally referred to as amplitude shift keying (ASK). Disadvantageously, the variable ohmic or resistive load used for the modulation acts as an additional power consumer that loads the voltage supply of the transponder, whereby the maximum operating transmission range between the transponder and the base station is considerably reduced, especially for a passive transponder without its own power supply.
In a second known method of achieving the above discussed modulation, the imaginary part of the input impedance is varied or influenced by varying the capacitance of a capacitor in the input portion or stage of the receiving/transmitting or backscattering arrangement. This causes mainly a phase variation or a phase modulation of the reflected waves, and is generally referred to as phase shift keying (PSK). In comparison to the ASK method, this PSK modulation method practically does not influence the operating voltage, whereby a high operating efficiency of the transponder can be achieved, and the maximum backscattering range between the transponder and the base station is increased.
Such a PSK method as well as a circuit arrangement suitable for carrying out such a method is disclosed, for example in the German Patent Application DE 101 58 442.3 (published Jun. 26, 2003) of the same Assignee as the present application. Also see the counterpart U.S. Published application US 2003/0102961 A1 (published Jun. 5, 2003), the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference. According to those publications, a capacitance variation in the input circuit of the device is achieved by means of a varactor, to which a variable control voltage is applied through varactor control means comprising a controllable voltage source. Thereby, in response to the variable voltage applied to the varactor, the capacitance of the varactor is correspondingly varied.